


The Fight for the Universe

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, If you have any suggestions for what you want ne to write please let me kniw, Im rewriting this shit bc we deserve better, Season 2 Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a rewrite of the second season of Voltron. I feel like a lot of things could have been done better, or changed completely, so that's what I did. If you have any suggestions, or things that you wanted to see in season two, just leave a comment or something.





	

The retreat did not go exactly as it was planned. The mission had failed,, but no one was hurt significantly. They pushed towards the Castle of Lions, each of the paladins rushing to escape.

"Allura, bring up a wormhole and get us out of here!” Shiro screamed, panic surging through his chest, the pain from his hip growing stronger. Allura did as she was told, pulling the wormhole out of thin air, trying to make sure that every paladin had entered before closing it.

Haggar had other plans. She screeched in agony, summoning her quintessence, molding it to her will. It shot out of her like lightning, surging through space, striking the wormhole. The signal had been disrupted, the paladins and their lions being sent off in every direction.

The sudden separation had caused mass panic among the paladins, they screamed and screamed for each other, anxiety spreading through them like a wildfire. They had not been able to spend that long of hours away from each other, the only moments spent in solidarity where those in their private quarters on the Castle of Lions, and even those moments were likely to be interrupted. They were a team. They gave support, breathed down each other’s necks, day in and day out.

Nevertheless, now, they were separate, and the hopes of returning together were slim and dimming with every second spent apart.

Keith awoke inside of Red, waking up to be surrounded by a barren wasteland. His body twitched forward with anxiety, the panic in his chest causing his impulses to take control of his every action. The new world before him was blurry, the colors of grey mixing, making the sight bleak enough to the point where Keith could not tell where the land met the horizon. He traced his fingers along Red’s control panels, sighing in relief to see that the damage caused in the crash was minor.

“I’ll get ya out of here and fixed up Red,” He had maneuvered his way to the top of the lion, popping off a section and slid down to the ground. He got a better look at his terran. The ground was mute and dry, the space in front of him glazed over in frost. The planet was flat for the most part, like as if it was completely smooth. No dents or sinkholes. No mountaintops or forest, just a misty plane with no end, blinding all of those who try to find their through it.

He had decided that trying the comms would be intelligent, considering the fact that he would not be able to see any other member of Voltron through the thick mist that had engulfed over the planet’s surface area.

“Shiro! Lance! Can anyone hear me?” Keith paused, waiting to see if an answer would pass through the communication device. He was met with strands of static. He sighed after receiving no answer, and decided to move back towards fixing the red lion. He placed his hand onto her nose, wiping away dust and grime. He could have sworn that he had heard a small little purr. The sound of static had grown louder, a voice trying to break through.

“Hello? Is- there? Kei-” The voice was being cut off by the static, the voice was full of panic and anxiety, an odd and yet terrifying tone for the blue paladin to use.

“Lance! Thank god- Lance can you hear me?” Weight lifted itself from Keith’s chest; he would not be stranded alone. He had someone. He had Lance.

“Keith! Thank god- are you okay?” Lance’s voice was on edge, filled with concern, anxious to make sure that his friend is all right.

“I’m fine. Red’s not looking to hot though. She’s pretty busted up. The crash and the battle took a lot out of her.” Keith placed his hand on her cheek, trying to sooth and give Red comfort.

“Blue doesn’t seem so bad off. Her lights are on, although she might be tired.”

“Good. The sooner we can have our lions fixed up, the sooner we can find the others.” Keith spun around in a circle, trying to see if his surroundings would clear up. “We should probably meet up. If the others somehow end up finding us, it’ll be easier if we're together.”

“Sounds like a plan. What do you see?”

“Uhh, grey. Just a lot of grey. Grey sky, grey ground, grey frost. It’s extremely bland.” Keith paused, waiting for a response. Maybe Lance was cut off. Maybe Lance could not hear. What if Lance-

A laugh busted through the comm, startling Keith, but his anxieties settled, knowing that Lance was all right.

“Are you sure we’re on the same planet?” Lance continued to laugh, and Keith almost wanted to join in too, “‘Cause I see green grass. A bright, warm sun. The ocean, mountain after mountain. It’s beautiful. It’s like earth. It’s like home.”

He spoke softly, the craving for home open and clear in his voice.

“Yeah. We might not be on the same planet after all.” Keith turned back to look at Red, tracing his hand around the lion’s face. “I’ll come and find you. Your place seems like it’ll be easier to find.”

“Okay.” There was silence over the comms. There was no need to act urgently. Keith used his jetpack, flying smoothly and gently over the flat terrain. It was peaceful. It was quiet. Keith enjoyed it that way. It gave him space and time to think.

“Lance.” Keith chimed in over the comm.

“Hmm? What?”

“What’s your family like?” Keith cleared his throat, curiosity and emotion eroding away his heart. Lance was homesick, far away from earth and his family. Keith thought that maybe, talking about them would help. “I-I mean if you're comfortable with talking about them, that is.”

“I have two younger siblings- a sister and brother. Lola and Dominic. Both of them are sweet- just the greatest. They we’re so excited to hear about my advancement into the Garrison. They thought I was the best. Then there’s Alena. She’s my older sister and she- she is something else. She’s insane. She spends all of her time painting and torturing children. I don’t understand how she’s the favorite and not me.”

Keith laughed, his feet skidding along the ground, easing off the jetpack. The scenery didn't change at all. The world was grey and bland. It was impossible to tell if Keith was going around in circles or making any progress.

“Yeah. I don’t think I understand that either.”

“Holt crow! Uh, Keith something just happened.”

Keith brought himself to a holt. “What is it.”

Lance made sound like him choking and taking in a breath of excitement.

“I think i saw a mermaid! Oh my god ! Hurry up! I want to explore and hang out with some mer-babes.”

Keith snorted, rolling his eyes as he started up again, his feet lifting up from the ground. He picked up the speed, seeing space mermaids would be a once in a lifetime experience, and he did not want to be holding Lance back.

“I’ll get there as soon as I can. I haven’t even reached a spot of grass yet.”

“Aw man! I really wanna go in. Can I?” Lance asked.

“Uh, can the comms work underwater?”

“Umm, I don’t know. Maybe this would be a good time to test that out?” Keith laughed, his jetpack sputtering as his feet landed back on the ground. The grey mist had disappeared. He could see, not so far ahead of him, some mountains, grass layering itself over the previously grey ground. He could see a blur of blue touching the horizon. The ocean. Lance.

“I think I’m coming up on your location. Unless there’s another ocean on this place.”

“You could always be on the other side of it.”

“God, I hope not. I don’t want to cross an entire ocean just to find you.” Keith smirked to himself, trying his jetpack once more. It did not start. He was out of fuel. He kept moving, his feet moving smoothly over the meadow. Flowers peaked out of the earth, making the planet more colorful and bright. A much better place compared to the grey planes Keith had just emerged.

“Do you think you can contain yourself a little longer? I have to get to you by foot. Jetpacks dead.”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Lance paused, a small chuckle breaking through the comm, “I mean, we're talking about mermaids. It really is quite tempt-”

Static returned to the comm, the signal being cut. Panic grew in Keith’s chest.

 

* * *

 

Lance stood in front of his lion, his tongue slipping into his throat as he stared out across the sea. A creature had emerged, peeking its head out of the water. His thoughts returned to the mermaids, how they could be unprepared at this moment. How it could be dangerous if the creature was hostile.

He waded into the water, moving closer to the beast, taking up a slow pace. He felt Blue rise behind him. Lance recalculated his options.

It was possible that the beast was unhostile, that it was friendly. Like the space equivalent to a dolphin. It could belong to the mermaids. It could be its own race, its own life on the empty planet. He decided to test that theory.

He continued to waddle into the depths of the ocean. He was waist deep when the creature swam closer. It rubbed its nose against Lance’s palm. He laughed, stroke the snout of the creature. I was like a dog, but an ocean version. It just wanted to play.

The creature nudged Lance, pushing him down into the water, splashing water out all around him. It made a high-pitched squeal, sounding similar to a dolphin. It was excited. Lance laughed, splashing water back at the beast. It made the same noise, splashing Lance in retaliation.

“Oh, it’s on now!” Lance pushed the water with his palm, laughing as he played with the beast. It tossed him up in the air, causing Lance to screech in surprise. His screams turned into laughter as he slid down the creature's back.

“I think I’ll call you Junior,” Lance stroked Junior’s back, calmly and gently. It had dawned on him that the comms had been silent all this time. He decided to try a call through the comm.

“Keith? Are you still there?” He spoke with concern; Junior nudged his back, causing him to stumble forward in the water. No answer. Lance tried again. No reply. Nothing, zero not a single answer no matter how hard Lance tried. He sprinted out of the water, making his way towards Blue.

 

* * *

 

“Lance! Lance! Are you okay?” Keith was met with no response. He started to run, heading in the directions towards the blue smudge flowing over the horizons edge. He unsheathed his Bayard, his eyes flickering over every spot lying ahead of him.

Keith continuously tried the comms, shouting and screaming for Lance, gaining no response. He began to slow down, fatigue settling in. He panted, closing his eyes, concentrating. His mind searched for that familiar feeling. The feeling that he had felt in the desert when he found the Blue Lion’s cave. To find the quintessence that had brought them all together.

A cord struck in his mind. He could see it. A peak close to the ocean shore, covered in grass that slowly faded into grey. A little cove on the edge of the world.

His vision cleared, his mind being brought back to his body. A small wave of nausea passed over him, but he did not wait for it to subside. He pushed forward, breaking into a sprint, his eyes scanning over the hilltops and mountains, searching for Lance and Blue.

With very little luck, Keith continued his search, his adventure bringing him closer and closer to the sea.

Hope was fading quickly, every step dragging Keith’s energy, dragging down his heart. He tried the comm once more, but to no avail. Lance did not answer; the only thing filling Keith’s head was the static of anxiety.

He could smell the sea, the stench of drying seaweed filling his nose. He was getting closer to Blue and Lance. He could feel it, a warmth growing the pit of his stomach. He picked up the speed, not caring how tired he would get or how tired he would be. In this moment, finding Lance was the most important thing in the world.

“Lance!” Keith screamed, searching repeatedly, making sure to he did not miss a single detail in his surroundings.

He stumbled, tripping over a rock. He had lost his momentum; it would be hard to get it back. He panted, frustrated. He felt tears prick at his eyes, threatening to fall. Keith clutched his knees, forcing the tears back into his eyes. He took deep breath. It was not over. There is still hope. There is still time.

Keith brought his eyes back up, looking at the mountain ranges, searching for the cove. The cove hidden from the rest of the plant. From the rest of the universe.

A roar shook the ground, drawing Keith’s attention. He moved towards the origin, it sounded like a lion. It sounded like it could be Blue.

He tried to run as fast as he could, adrenaline pumping through his veins, sending his heart skyrocketing. He knew that he was screaming, but he could not hear his own voice over the sound of his heart smashing against his skull.

“Keith!” Lance had screamed his name, the shout shattering the sound of Keith’s heart in his head. He collapsed, not knowing why. His body had shut down. He could not move, not even think. He could barely even breathe. The only thing that worked were his senses.

“Lance,” The name spilled out of Keith’s mouth. Lance was moving closer and closer. He was there. He was okay.

Keith wanted to stand and run towards him, but his body said otherwise. He stayed put, frozen.

Lance slide down on the grass, landing inches away from Keith. He panted, swearing, his face showing concern.

“Are you alright?”Lance pulled off Keith’s helmet, searching his eyes and face. Looking for damage. Looking to see if there was anything to possibly patch up.

Keith’s impulsives took over, he pushed himself forward, wrapping his arms around Lance. He squeezed him tightly. Lance hesitated, reluctantly returning the embrace.

“The comm shut off- I couldn’t hear you. I thought that you were kidnapped or dead or something,” Keith licked his lips, his heart catching against his ribcage as he broke the embrace and looked into Lance’s eyes. The softness in his gaze, underlying emotion stole his breath away. There was something there, festering, hidden under his pupil’s, his iris’, an emotion of unknown intentions and unknown consequences. Something that could tear them apart or bring them closer together. It was astonishing and terrifying all at once. Keith felt unidentifiable emotions bubble and rise in his chest, not knowing if the emotions intentions were those of ill will.

“Yeah, I uh, don’t know what I thought exactly. I got preoccupied , took me a while to notice,” Lance smiled, laughing sheepishly, “but all that matters is that we're both alright. That we’ll get out of here, together.”

Keith nodded, returning the smile. He took the hand that Lance offered him as he stood. His blood buzzed from Lance’s touch, like a spark setting his veins on fire. He watched their hands, intertwined, waiting for his hand to fall out of Lance’s, for them to separate. That did not occur.

He looked up to Lance staring at him, his eyebrows knotted together. He followed where Keith’s gaze had been, and in response, a smile played along his lips. “Is this what you would consider a ‘bonding moment’. I’ll let you cradle me in your arms again.” He winked, giggling a little, waiting for a response. Keith had no words to offer, his heart controlling his tongue and mind, forcing both to be shut.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, I can always-”

“I’m okay,” Keith cleared his throat, his eyes skimming over the ground, his face burning, “lead the way.”

Lance laughed again, giving a sincere smile, dragging Keith over towards the peak. When they had arrived, Junior was gone, he had returned back to his home, leaving the red and blue paladins alone, the only company they had were each other and their lions.

The sun was setting, send a cascade of colors over the hills, painting the ocean in a rainbow of light. It was a nice change of scenery, to see a sunset instead of looking out a window into the cool of space.

In a flash of blue light, a splotch flew through the atmosphere. A lion. The green lion. Lance and Keith would be returned home.

“Hey! Pidge is here!” Lance laughed, rising to his feet, smiling down at Keith. He had put his hand out again, like earlier that day. A warm and caring gesture, one that Keith chose to ignore.

He stood on his own, his heart collapsing at the disappointment and confusion and hurt plastered over Lance’s face.

“ I’m sorry,” They were the only words to fall out of Keith’s mouth as he turned to look at Pidge and Green to soar through the new night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. The first episode, I decided, would be split up over four chapters, and don't worry, I'm still gonna have the mermaids ep with Hunk and Lance, just at a later point is all.


End file.
